<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stand by me by seukkumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323001">stand by me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seukkumi/pseuds/seukkumi'>seukkumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seukkumi/pseuds/seukkumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the sorrows of a royal knight who is wholeheartedly smitten for his highness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stand by me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>
  <div class="center">of blue berets and love unrequited</div>
</h4><p>a bitter exasperated sigh escapes from his mouth, plump lips always patiently awaiting to meet another puckered pair. the ambiance of the local tavern seemed more gloomy than the core of a cumulonimbus cloud yet it's dullness is nothing par to his melancholy tucked away inside his heavy armour.</p><p>sipping from the freshly bought mead, the royal knight's tensed build eases as the tangy taste of honey and spices in the beverage penetrates his system along with the memories of a certain someone he longs to touch and at the very same time, longs to forget. quite the irony, frankly.</p><p>nowadays, he couldn't even muster the courage to face reality. his sharp, foxy orbs downright refuse to stare at anything remotely similar to the redhead prince. hopeless he was but was there anything left to do rather than wallow in self-pity?</p><p>every damn time his eyes caught sight of a strawberry ale, a blue beret, or even a measly venison steak from the palace kitchen, his mind crumbles into haywires. the tears never stop, like an ancient river profusely gushing secrets of its buried past.</p><p>oh, how he clearly reminisced the moment his duty as a royal knight morphed from <cite>to serve and protect</cite> into something similar to that of <cite>to love and serve the lord</cite> in the most literal of definitions.</p><p>
  <em>ren stood dumbfoundedly as the king's son, his royal highness, graced him with his ethereal presence today. the sun was kissing his healthy complexion and ren thought he was the most handsome noble his eyes had laid upon on. the knight's pointed eyes grew as wide as saucers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>behold! truly there was he, the infamous prince of their kingdom, mounted on his raven black stallion in all his glory. adorning the handsome (and surprisingly robust) prince was a lavishly embellished tunic, an elaborate trouser, the kingdom's signature coat of arms embedded on his coat, and a blue beret to serve as the cherry on top. ren swore his jaw dropped to the depths of the pacific ocean.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"my royal liege," the flustered knight genuflected before inquiring, "f-for what purpose do i serve here?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>a part of him expected the prince to burst into a fit of pent up rage due to his innate lack of knowledge and his insolent stuttering as a knight. however, the man laughed heartily in amusement at his slip-ups.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"naive sir, pray to tell me your name?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"k-kawashiri ren it is, my liege!" the knight mentally slapped himself, his voice an octave higher than it shall have been. what a disgrace! yet the royal prince only nodded, a wide smile plastered on his good looking facade.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"very well, sir ren. fret no more for today, and the succeeding days, you are to pose as my training partner and opponent for jousting"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the knight could not believe what he heard. in his humble opinion he deemed himself unworthy of the task, "a-are you certain about that, my liege?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"if i wasn't why would i even bother to pay a visit here? now, you might desire to ride your horse, as we have a handful of times to train me. father wouldn't want his adorable knight planted with no workload," the handsome prince said no more and lead his stallion towards the open fields of the castle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"a-adorable? me? his highness must be in jest..." ren repeats mentally as he straddled his respective horse, following suit to his liege with a fluttering heart and crimson cheeks — as red as the blood staining the pure white snow during winter feuds.</em>
</p><p>this night, only the moon was the light he could see from the skies. there was no trace of stars visible to the naked eye. he scoffs to himself, he knew the exact reason behind this peculiar phenomenon. stars, all those precious celestial beings were contained in his beloved's twinkling eyes. perhaps, the betrothed man's gentle smile is sufficient to brighten his world.</p><p>he likes to think that his beloved — his royal highness — takumi is the sun.</p><p>and ren was nothing more than the vast darkness the universe had to offer. or maybe he was a comet, passing by like a whisper of wind before vanishing into nothingness.</p><p>they were just never meant to be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>